


Aphrodisiac AU nobody asked for

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I made an AU with all the characters from SDR2 and V3 are on the school trip together.So Hanamura was cooking with Tojo and he puts some aphrodisiacs in some off the bowls of the soup they prepared. Wow.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanamura chuckled once everyone ate the soup,Tojo looking at him suspiciously. “Everyone,I have an announcement!” He stood up in front of the 32 students that were there. “I spiked the bowls of soup with aphrodisiacs!” Hanamura smiles. Saihara spit out the soup,everyone doing the same. Even Iruma,the most perverted girl there,look disgusted at what she just ate. “I only spiked 4 bowls! If you feel weird come to me~!” “Ew! No way you gross pervert!” Kaito yelled. “Does anyone feel weird,though?” Akamatsu asked. Great. 4 people,as expected from Hanamura,nodded. “So Komaeda,Tsumiki,Iruma,And Ouma?” Hinata sighed. “Go to your cottages I guess?” “Yeah..we should. Im sweaty,and that’s not a lie.” Ouma walked out of the dining hall,the 3 others following him to their own cottages.  

 “Hey,Hinata? You look worried. Is it because of Komaeda?” “Well,duh,Komaeda is my boyfriend-? Where’s Akamatsu?” Everyone looked over at the seat she was sitting in. “nyeh..This is gonns be a looooong day..” Yumeno sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruma’s POV

It’s. So. Fucking. Hot. I wish I had a billon fans in this room! God damn it I’m horny too! I hear someone knock at the door. I sigh and idle to the door. “What the fuck do you- Oh. Hi Kae..” “Can I come in? I’m just checking on you.” I let her in. “So how do you feel?” “Hot and horny..” I grumble. “So Owari,Nidai,and Saionji are beating Hanamura up so I left..” “I serves him right for spiking the food with a sex drug!” I hear Bakamatsu sigh and kisses me on the cheek. My face flushes and I’m even more horny! “Kae..don’t do that. I already horny enough as it is..” I shove my face into the pillow. “You know..I can help..” I feel as if she’s inching closer towards me. Kae pins me to the bed. I’m literally fucked.

* * *

 

Komaeda’s POV

Just my luck. I had to get the spiked soup...good job Hanamura-Kun.. Well,I shouldn’t be too mad. Luck might come back to me any-..moment..? I hear a knock. “Ah..come in! The door is unlocked!” I just stay in bed. Hinata-Kun..? “Hey Ko.” “Hello..” I give a small smile. “Are you okay? I’m just checking on you. I’m worried.” I can’t process anything. I’m sweaty and have an erection. What fun. “thanks...um-?” Hinata-Kun sits on my bed. “Komaeda. Are you hard..?” “N-No?” “You’re a terrible liar.” Hinata chuckles. “I-It’s not funny!” I pout. “I’m sorry! You’re..just so cute...” My face is probably a bright pink right now. Without thinking,I get out of my bed and put my lips against Hinata-Kun’s. “Mh?” “..ah! I’m sorry I wasn’t t-thinking! My head is fuzzy and I’m hard and...” Hinata-Kun shut me up by kissing me again. “I can help..” Hinata shyly mutters. Is this the luck I need or..am I just too horny to care..?


End file.
